


I'll Follow

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [80]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Porn, Post-Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998), prompt, total smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder and Scully 'reunite' after the events of Fight the Future





	I'll Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr anon: One of my favorite videos on pornhub, and it’s called “emotional sex and orgasm”. It would be such a hot scene in an msr smut fit
> 
> (Viewing of said video is not required for reading and will not affect your enjoyment of this story)

“I need you, Mulder.” Scully whispers against his skin.

Her face is still veined in red and purple from the cold of the Arctic but Mulder is sure she’s never been more beautiful. And so he pushes her knees up against her chest and pushes into her. They are breaths apart. With every thrust, their noses touch and she smiles up at him with watery eyes.

He starts slow and deep. Her hips move with him and they both gasp with each thrust. Soon, though, he wants to speed up. Moving up for good leverage he begins to move faster. Mulder slides one of her legs over his shoulder and gets to work. Occasionally their foreheads touch, at least when Scully is not arching against him. Her nails dig into his arms and he watches her face contort with each movement.

When he kneels in front of her to get access to her clit she begins to thrash. His hand dances between her breast and her waist looking for a good hold. Her first orgasm is a surprise to both of them and it lasts a good amount of time. As she writhes Mulder keeps circling her clit with his fingers.

When she calms he moves closer to her again and cups her face. Now, face to face, he slows his pace again.

“What?” Scully asks with a smile.

“That was beautiful.” He kisses her neck and moves into her slowly, “I need to see it again.”

Her light laugh is like music, “You’re pretty confident.”

“Three times. At least.” Mulder whispers against her ear.

She raises an eyebrow and moves her hips against his before taking his hand and weaving their fingers together. Mulder grinds against her already sensitive clit and she closes her eyes for a moment. When she opens them again he kisses her deeply. They lose themselves in the kisses for a while and move lazily against each other before picking up the pace once again.

“You’re stamina is impressive, Mulder.” Scully purrs.

“Not to brag but I jerk off a lot.” Scully dissolves into a fit of giggles, “I’ve thought about this for so long. Believe me, I’m going to make it last.”

Scully traces his cheek, “I don’t want you to hold back.”

Mulder swoops in and kisses her, “As you wish.”

Suddenly they are back to a quick pace. Scully, taken completely off guard, arches her back and moves against him. He brackets her head with his arms and moves deeply and quickly into her. They kiss when they can until finally, he cums.

He shakes with pleasure and kisses her face, her hair, her neck as he murmurs how much he loves her.

Only a few moments pass before he begins kissing his way down her body.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” He mutters against her stomach.

Scully smiles and runs her fingers through his hair.

Opening her thighs up wide he dives right in using the suction of his lips and his tongue until she is shaking against him.

One of his hands is on her stomach holding her down and the other is still holding hers, fingers intertwined.

After a minute Mulder realizes that he needs more leverage and he moves to the end of the bed to kneel in front of her.

“Jesus Mulder!” Scully yelps when he drags her down the bed in one quick movement.

But he’s on her before she has a moment’s rest. After palming one breast roughly he locks his hands around her thighs holding her tightly in place as she thrashes. Scully shouts and pulls at his hair with one hand and pulls at his fingers with the other. As she roars his name he keeps the same harsh pace until finally, she is begging him to stop.

Mulder smiles up at her but her eyes are closed as she recovers. Chest heaving she barely registers Mulder licking his way up.

“Jesus Christ Mulder… That was… Ug. The best head I’ve ever had.”

He kisses her gently and cups her face.

“I know.”

Scully laughs and swats at him. Her brows then draw together and she looks down in surprise.

“Oh my God Mulder.”

He thrusts up against her, hard once more, and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Just give me a few minutes…”

He nods and pulls her in close kissing the top of her head.

“I love you,” He whispers against her, “And wherever you go, I’ll follow.”

“Can’t get rid of you can I?” She asks with a grin.

Mulder shakes his head and kisses her, “Never. I’m yours.”

“I love you too.”

Bodies sticky they curl up together on top of the sheets, finally warm.


End file.
